fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Caedes
'Caedes ' is a purple reptilian kaiju created by SuperNerd. Appearance Caedes is a large purple reptile with long black hair that leaks down his head all the way to his tail resembling seeping blood. all of it's limbs of hair spiking upwards towards the sky. He has hundreds of long jagged teethe that impale the opposite side of his mouth and deep black eyes with a small red pupil. His tail splits into three smaller tails that are all covered in blood at the tips. His tongue is long and serpentine, stretching around half of his body length. History Pre-Millennia Caedes was the god of death and controlled the pardoned souls of all. He caused and fed off of the death of others. He was feared and thought of as the devil himself. He created the myth's of Satan and forced the myth's of God. Anyone caught saying his name was either sworn to die or possessed. By the year 4 BC, the Upper Beings demoted all of the gods and forced them to find human caretakers. These people would be able to summon them, as they where now formerly known as Deities. Peri-Millennia Caedes's first owner was found in the year 1519 during Cortes's conquest on the Aztec race. He used the beast to cause wide spread famine on the people, such as giving them diseases and poisoning them. Soon after the finished battle, Cortes disposed of the charm for claiming it to be unholy and satanic. King George the III was the next holder, although the beast refused to work with royalty as he thought of them as pushed up snobs and wished for all of them to die. The next holder was found in Germany by Adolf Hitler and aided in killing many of the Jewish people in the Holocaust. The fourth holder was found by Osama Bin Laden and aided in convincing the terrorists into causing 9/11. The latest holder is with an unnamed boy who was previously with AKEPS before destroying the organization and killing almost everyone in the organization. The beast previously escaped captivity from the Council of Creators and following that destroyed the Capital City of Universe 1 and later destroyed Boston in Universe 666. Council of Creators ''Main Article : '' Council of Creators Episode 10, Council of Creators Episode 11, Council of Creators Episode 12, Council of Creators Episode 13 Powers * Poisonous blood - Anyone who swallows or get's Caedes's blood in their stream is poisoned instantly with thousands of toxins and can not be cured. This happened to Wolfzilla in C.O.C Episode 10 before SuperNerd, Scoobydooman90001, and Cdrzillafanon reset the day with the hourglass gifted to them by The Fandom Users. * Poison Breath - Caedes can release a large cloud of poisonous gas that functions like his blood. Unlike his blood, he can spread diseases through the gas and quickly spread toxins like lead and arsenic. * Possession - Caedes can posses those with weak minds or heavy intentions to kill. He can also use this to force people into committing suicide. This is the reasoning behind Manpissed being more aggressive and powerful in C.O.C episode 10. * Flames - Caedes can generate crimson red flames that take years to extinguish. Only Leviathan's waters and the will of the Upper Beings can extinguish them instantly. * Instant Fear - Caedes is capable of causing everyone in the surrounding area to go under a sudden sense of horrifying fear that causes any one effected to by immobilized and begin to cry. The only way for this sense to break is if Caedes leaves, wills the aura to go away, or if the target is unable to feel fear or is furious. * Voice Mimicking - Caedes can mimic the voice of anyone deceased or alive. This was used to get his current holder to look at him during The Conquest and to convince Cdr that Wolfzilla was dying in C.O.C Episode 10. Name As stated in the trivia, Caedes's name comes from the Latin word for Murder or Blood. Trivia * Caedes's name in Latin means "Murder" or "Blood". This is also ironic because Caedes speaks Latin. * Caedes's design was inspired by Envy's true form in Full Metal Alchemist Bortherhood and NOT Geharha. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Universe 666 Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Explicit Content